All Thanks to the TeleTubbies
by Sophie W
Summary: During one night in Harry's fifth year, he decides to go and spy on Snape for no aparent reason. He ends up finding out one of Snapes, more...unusual habits.....Please R/R


..All Thanks to the TeleTubbies  
  
By Sophie W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and the TeleTubbies are owned and shown on PBS. The only things that I own are the things that I buy with the money that I make from feeding the cat across the street.  
  
A/n: I know that probably everybody hates to hear this type of author's note, I know that I do, but this is my first Fan Fiction. I don't care how bad your reviews are, but try to keep that in mind.Anyway, in case you don't notice by the end of this fic, this fic has no point what so ever, expect it to be kind of morbid, and funny. Okay, its not morbid, but I can't think of any other way to describe it. Since I hate Peter Pettigrew for betraying Lily, and James, this fic bashes Peter, a little bit. Okay, it bashes Peter a lot, but who's counting? *Sees the audiences hands all raise into the air* Okkk....umm, anyway, on with the story! ^_^;  
  
  
  
One day, during Harry Potter's five year at Hogwarts, he decided for some unknown reason, to go and spy on Professor Snape. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and Maunderer's Map out of his trunk, and headed out of the Gryffindor tower, and towards the dungeons. When he reached Snape's office, he found a site that would scare even Dumbledore. Snape was standing in the middle of a row of TeleTubbie life-size cutouts, dr£°.§+@eTubbie Tink£ûêinky. Snape then started to sing the TeleTubbies' opening song.  
  
Harry, so shocked and horrified at the screen in front of him, was careless enough to let his invisibility cloak slide off of him. When Snape saw Harry, Snape received a sinister thought. Since he hated Harry, and thought that Harry never did anything useful, he decided to put Harry to some use. Snape thus picked up his wand, and transfigured the horrified Harry into the "Baby in the sun" from TeleTubbie land.  
  
Snape, then thinking that his fantasy was complete, hung the transfigured Harry from the ceiling, and continued on, with his acting out of the daily TeleTubbie episode. Unfortunately for Snape, the Weasley twins decided to go and "check" on Snape. As they were walking down the corridor that led to Snape office, they conveniently found both Colin Creeve's camera, with film, and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. They found the same site as Harry, but instead of being horrified, they used Colin's camera, and took many pictures of Snape in his Tinky- Winky outfit. When they were finished, they ran back up to the Gryffindor tower to develop the photos.  
  
When Snape was done with acting out the days TeleTubbie episode, he folded up the cutouts, took off his Tinky- Winky outfit, unhung Harry from the ceiling, and pushed all of it into the offices closet. When he went up to the Great hall for dinner that night, He found himself faced with a horrible site.  
  
It turns out, that after the twins had developed the photos, they cast an engorgement charm on them, and hung them all over the Great Hall. Snape finally cracked. Everyone now knew his secret! He could not let his habit travel outside the walls of Hogwarts! He then killed every un- transfigured person at Hogwarts, including the teachers, and Dumbledore. He then returned to Voldemorts army. Lord Voldemort, being the incredibly smart person that he is, didn't trust Snape, even though Snape had gotten rid of both Dumbledore, AND Harry Potter, immediately killed Snape.  
  
Since Dumbledore was dead, and Harry was supposedly dead, Lord Voldemort was able to take over the world, and enslave the muggle population that was left after the initial take- over. He also found out how to become immortal. Unfortunately for Voldemort, he trusted Peter Pettigrew with a key ingredient. Peter, being the idiot that he is, botched the job. Voldemort could now only be killed by his worst enemies. These enemies were Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore. Since Voldemort knew that Dumbledore was dead, and thought Harry was dead, he only mercilessly tortured Peter, and did not kill him for the mistake.  
  
Peter, being mad for the torturous things that Voldemort had put him through, decided to help the light side members that were left, to resurrect Dumbledore. The light siders needed only one more ingredient to complete the potion that would resurrect Dumbledore. This ingredient was only accessible by a Deatheater. Peter actually for once, didn't botch a job, and was able to get the ingredient for the light siders.  
  
Dumbledore, after he was resurrected, went back to Hogwarts, and opened the deceased Professor Snape's closet, where he found the transfigured Harry. He un- transfigured Harry, and they both went off to kill Lord Voldemort. They succeeded in doing so, but were sadly killed shortly after by angry Deatheaters.  
  
Due to an odd twist of fate, Peter became the new dark lord. He, being the idiot that he is, botched the job of "dark lord" and, while sitting in his control room, accidently spilled pumpkin juice on the control console, which then self destructed the planet. Thus, No one ever lived happily on the Planet Earth. All thanks to the TeleTubbies, and Peter.  
  
The End  
  
A/n: So what did you think? PLEASE review. I guess I should thank the people whom helped me come up with this story.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
My Sister Katherine, whom is 8 months old, and loves the TeleTubbies  
  
+Amanda, whom is a two year old, and had me watch the TeleTubbies with her. I also almost fell asleep while watching it.  
  
+The shower upstairs, which I was in when I thought this up. It must give off some sort of gas that will slowly drive you insane, or 


End file.
